


The Protecter

by Wolfletkaider



Series: Sofia’s a WHAT?!?! [1]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Cedric is shook, Christa is confident, Gen, Rolland is confused, author wrote this instead of sleeping, sofia is staying focased
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfletkaider/pseuds/Wolfletkaider
Summary: What if, instead of the king and Cedric find Sofia on the ground, she was fighting Prisma.OrThe one where Sofia is the BAMF she truly is in front of her family for once.Set during ‘In Cedric We Trust’





	The Protecter

Sofia couldn’t believe it. After all the work Cedric had gone through to earn Dad’s trust back, she couldn’t believe he would throw it all away. No, there had to be an explanation for this. A reason Woormwood would steal a crown Cedric had no interest in.  
She got her answer through a familiar laugh in the other side of the brush. To confirm her suspensions, Sofia peeked. Sure enough Prisma was back in Enchancia.  
Prisma was laughing in delight as she heald one of the Wicked Nine right in her hands. Grimhelda’s crown. Able to make lightning if the sun shown at the right angle. Ooh she could feel the excitement in all of her body.  
The crow had proven useful after all. She hadn’t had a single run-in with-  
“Prisma!!” There she was. “You can either give me the crown, or I’ll call the protectors, and they’ll lock you back up.” Prisma smirked, the Princess really thought she could intimidate her? How laughable. “The choice is yours”  
Prisma pretended to think, “I say... get lost Princess!!” She used the lighting from Grinhelda’s crown to launch Sofia backwards, only for the Princess to wip our her enchantlete, rap it around a tree, and land just as the King and a Sorcerer ran through the brush onto the scene.  
Both men rushed through the gap just in time to see Sofia summon a.... rope??? From her bracelet??? And she used it to rap around a tree??? And she landed perfectly???  
While Cedric was at a loss for words The King wasted no time crying out for his daughter. “Sofia!?!?”  
She didn’t even seem to hear, to focased on the woman in front of the with the stolen crown. And Woormwood by her side. “A Wicked Nine!” Exclaimed the Princess.  
The woman laughed, if she noticed the two men she didn’t acknowledge them, focased entirely on the Princess. “Why else would I have need of a pesky crown?” She titlted the crown slightly, creating green lighting, that was heading straight for Sofia.  
Without thinking he grabbed his wand from the king, and cast a protective spell around his friend, causing both girls to finally notice them.  
Sofia recovered first, wiping out the rope from before, grabbing the stolen crown with it. The other women wasn’t going to give up without a fight, however.  
She shot another bolt of lightning at Sofia. Causing her to retract the rope, and convert it to a shield.   
The woman laughed “Where are your protectors now princess?” Sofia jumped just before another lightning bolt hit the tree, this time the rope wrapped around the tree, launching her up, then the rope caught a large rock to Roland’s right wrapped around until she was safely on the ground.  
The king watched on awed and terrified for his daughter as she landed beside him. “Sofia what’s going on?” He demanded.   
A laugh, that seemed to come from the woman’s cat followed the question. “Haven’t even told the family yet, have ya Princess?” This only served to confuse the two men, and irritate the Princess, but the animal wasn’t done. “Get that fancy enchantlete and no one in the castle notices? What do you only practice at the Mystic Isles?”  
“Practice?” Repeated Rolland at the same time Cedric gasped out “The Mystic Isles?!?”  
Sofia ignored the cat and turned to Cedric, “I need to call the protectors, but I can’t hold off Prisma at the same time. You can’t let the crown get away.”  
Still confused the sorcerer nodded his understanding readying his wand. Rolland on the other hand was completely dumbfounded as he watched his daughter use her bracelet rope to make a circle, and a face appeared in it.  
Right sure a face appears in a circle of rope, that makes as much sense as anything.  
“Christa, Prisma’s here in Enchancia and she’s got another one of the wicked nine!” The King noticed at that point that the face seemed to be a fairy based on her wings.  
“I’m on my way with the other protectors Sofia, keep her there as long as possible.” She nodded as another lighting shot straight for the king.  
Rolland barely had time to react before Sofia was in front of him with her rope shield.  
She didn’t even hesitate rushing in closer to this Prisma woman, using her ‘enchantlete’ to attempt to knock the crown out of her hand.  
Cedric was casted spell after spell but Prisma’s crown just seemed to absorb it. Sofia also couldn’t seem to keep a hold on her for long with this magical artifact. Even Cedric wasn’t sure what it was.  
After several minutes of intense fighting, another rope caught Prisma off guard giving Sofia the opportunity she needed to grab the crown with her own.   
As more ropes grabbed the woman, Cedric and the king looked in awe of an army of fairies and winged people wildling bracelets similar to Sofia’s.  
The woman Sofia had contacted took the crown and gave it to a dark skinned winged man, before turning to Rolland and Cedric.  
“So” she started, “I assume you have questions.”


End file.
